Chocolate Heaven
by Realmlife
Summary: Hank and Sheila get a chance to spend some time together, away from the others. Rated for sexual contents.


**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own the D&D Cartoon. For fun, not profit.

**Author's Notes:  
**Written for the danddtoon community's Ficathon on LiveJournal.  
Prompt: Any two of the gang - chocolate sauce - "this might get messy"  
**  
Note of Thanks:**  
A special note to Kimmy Kenderkin, whose chance remark gave me the idea, and also to Sealgirl, whose fanfic 'Snapshot' was an inspiration.

--X--

**Chocolate Heaven**

The four suns were shining brightly overhead with only a handful of clouds littering the sky and Dungeonmasters pupils were relaxing, enjoying the warm weather.

It had been over two weeks since their last adventure and yet again they had been forced to make the difficult choice between stepping through the portal back to their own world, or letting the chance pass to benefit a people they barely knew. They had done the right thing, they always did, which had earned them the gratitude of the villagers, but meant that they were still trapped in the Realm.

It hadn't taken them long to get over their disappointment and they were now making the most of some time off before their guide reappeared with news of another opportunity. As a way of expressing their appreciation, the locals had insisted that they stay with them until they were ready to continue their search for a way home, and about ten days ago they had stumbled across a small lake approximately two hours walk from their temporary base.

It was the perfect place to unwind, too far from the village for its inhabitants to frequent, but near enough to be convenient for a group who had done so much walking since arriving in the Realm that they now classed two hours as nothing more than a gentle stroll. Consequently, they had been there every day following the discovery, and today was no exception.

It was late morning when Eric had suggested that they should head back as he was getting hungry and he had been quickly backed by Presto and Bobby. Sheila had then surprised them by stating that she wanted to stay put for a while, and Hank, as she had hoped, had sided with her and said they would go back later. The Acrobat had then stepped in to prevent an argument and it had been agreed that everyone else would head back now leaving Hank and Sheila to relax a bit longer.

The Thief had smiled to herself when Diana had spoken up. She had make a flippant comment to her friend a few days ago about not getting enough time alone with Hank without Bobby or the others acting as chaperones. She had thought no more about it, but it seemed that her words had not fallen on deaf ears, and by a lucky coincidence, the timing was perfect.

They had all been in the water that morning, even Uni, but it wasn't long before Hank and Sheila were the only ones still wearing their swimwear as the others had changed back into their regular clothes in record time and were now saying their goodbyes. The pair being left behind didn't move for some time, and they sat, not even acknowledging one another until the voices of their friend could no longer be heard.

At least, that was how it appeared. Sheila was lounging idly under a tree, close to the water's edge in her two piece costume and was looking at the Ranger through half closed eyes. She liked watching him, especially as she knew that he was watching her too. They both knew where this was leading. Moments like this were rare and they valued any real privacy immensely.

They had become a couple about a year after first arriving in the Realm and it had been another year after that before their relationship had progressed to the next stage and they had made love for the first time. Since then, they had made the most of any opportunity to do so again, and this time Sheila had something extra special in mind.

Yesterday, instead of returning to the village after their swim, the group had stayed by the pool for burgers and hotdogs, courtesy of the Magician's hat, and the Barbarian had wanted some ketchup to go with them. Presto had tried his best, but to no avail. He had been forced to give up, but not until after he had managed to conjure up bottles, jars and tubs of nearly every other kind of sauce imaginable except the one required.

Ordinarily she wouldn't have even considered the idea, but she and Hank had been flirting for most of that morning and he had been teasing her mercilessly while they had been in the water, so much so, that she was still aroused. He had caught her completely off guard while she had been watching her brother enjoy himself. Without warning he had grabbed her from behind and with one swift movement had slipped his hand down the front of her pants and begun to gently stimulate her clitoris.

At the same time he had kept his other arm firmly around her waist to prevent her from swimming away and she had soon relaxed, enjoying the physical pleasure she derived from his touch combined with the added excitement from the risk of easily being caught by one of their friends. She had certainly found it difficult to keep a straight face and had been close to climaxing when he had been forced to cease, hastily removing his hand when Bobby had decided that he wanted to try swimming underwater.

None of the others were aware of just how far their relationship had gone, and it certainly would not do for her little brother to be the one to catch them with their pants down so to speak. So it was in this highly charged state that she had done it. Un-noticed by anyone, she had taken one of the unwanted bottles, the one containing chocolate sauce, and had then set about planning exactly how she could use it to inflame her Ranger.

She smiled as she continued to watch him as he sat on the bank, his feet trailing in the cool water, pretending not to look at her. She shifted her position slightly enabling him a better view of her body as she lay on the grass and gave a contented sigh. She ran her eyes over him again, watching the steady rise and fall of his firm muscular chest and the slight movement of his hair in the gentle breeze.

It was moments like these when she thought her heart would burst from the strength of her feelings for the handsome Ranger. She loved him completely, mind, body and soul, and she could not even remember how she had managed to get through the days in the Realm before the two of them become so much more than just good friends.

He suddenly stood up and dived into the water. She immediately sat up, crawled to the water's edge and leaned over so that she was at a perfect angle for him to view her cleavage as he surfaced. She gazed at him. It was a look that she reserved just for him; the 'butter wouldn't melt' smile combined with playful green eyes which seemed to cry out _come and get me_.

He looked at her intently for a moment then smiled and began swimming back towards her. By the time he had returned to the shore, Sheila had opened the bottle of chocolate sauce. She waited until he was once again focusing on her and then squeezed a small amount onto the tip of her finger. She had a serious look on her face, and successfully suppressed a smile when she noticed that his eyes never left her for a moment as she raised her finger to her mouth before slowly and deliberately sucking on it until it was clean.

She repeated the action, this time taking even longer, and raised her eyes to meet his. He was staring at her, transfixed, and she could see that he was breathing a little faster.

"Want to try some?" she purred.

She appeared to have rendered him speechless. All he could do was manage a quick nod of his head by way of response. She smiled, and for the third time poured sauce onto her index finger, but this time it was Hank who tasted the sweet chocolate.

The sensation of the man she loved, doing something as simple as just sucking her finger stirred her more than she had expected and she felt a wave of desire rush through her. Her eyes gave her away. She knew that he was aware of how much he was affecting her by the way he held onto her hand tightly to prevent her from removing her finger until he had done.

"My turn," he said softly, taking the container from her.

He turned her hand over until her palm was facing upwards and then tipped some of the sticky sauce onto her wrist. She was starting to feel very aroused and could only watch helplessly, unable to move, as he lifted her chocolate coated wrist to his mouth and began licking at it slowly. She suppressed a moan with difficulty at the feel of his tongue on her skin and forced herself back into action.

She took the bottle from him as he finished and then mirrored his actions. Her eyes were once again locked with his and she heard him gasp as her own tongue brushed against him. When his wrist had been cleaned of all the chocolate he tried to take the container from her, but she swiftly moved it out of reach.

"My game, my rules," she teased.

She then poured sauce onto his shoulder and watched, mesmerised, as some trickled down his chest.

"I've a feeling this could get messy," he said as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'm counting on it," she whispered in reply.

She moved until she was kneeling over him enabling her to lick and suck at the chocolate on his body. She ran her fingers along the contours of his chest as she worked and he moaned softly, calling out her name. She could feel his erection, trapped inside his shorts, as she sat astride him and she wriggled her hips a little to tease him even more. She felt the hand in her hair clench as a result of her squirming in his lap and his other hand snaked up her back towards the fastening on her top.

She noticed the slight change in pressure as he untied the bow and his hand then moved to the string at her neck. The bikini top fell away when she pulled back and he moved his hands to stroke her revealed breasts. He then began trailing kisses down her neck. She leaned her head back and let out a groan of pleasure. She was loving every second of this sweet torture, and desperately wanted to feel him deep inside her, but he had not done yet, and he took control of the game.

He lifted her from him gently and then laid her on the ground, following her down, as he continued his attentions to her neck and breasts. Her nipples had hardened from his stimulation and her body was quivering in anticipation.

He suddenly stopped his kisses and sat up to kneel at her side. He had the chocolate sauce in his hand and she could only stare at him, her eyes filled with longing, as he squirted small amounts over various parts of her anatomy. He circled her nipples first and then drew a heart around her belly button. While he was doing this he slid his free hand between her legs. He gently parted them and she continued to watch him, in a state of mental paralysis, as he used the last of the sauce on her thighs, tantalisingly close to the place she most wanted him to be.

Her body was on fire. It was blissful agony, and she found herself having to focus on not losing control and spoiling everything by coming right now. His eyes met hers and she could see the love and lust reflected in them as he gazed at her while he carefully removed the last of her clothing. He ran his fingers up the length of her thigh until he reached her opening. She gasped as he slid a finger inside her, testing her wetness, and she clenched her fists, fighting the overwhelming urge to climax.

"Hank, please," she begged.

"I'm in charge now," he replied, his voice quiet but firm.

She groaned again as he added a second finger and slowly moved them in and out as he lowered his mouth to her stomach to clean away the saucy heart. His hand didn't stop as he moved up to her breasts and she cried out again, struggling not to give in to her body's demands. His lips met her and she kissed him hungrily, the taste of chocolate mingled in with the deliciousness that was just him.

She was right on the edge when he broke away, stopping the movement of his hand at the same moment. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to regain control. Her eyes snapped open as she felt his tongue on her thighs, licking at the remnants of the chocolate sauce. She could see that he had removed his shorts and she moaned as he teased her. She could feel his warm breath on her sensitive skin and she screamed out his name, frantically denying her body the release it desired.

He raised his head, sat up, re-positioned himself as he prepared to enter her and then paused, so close to her that she could feel the tip of his erection brushing against her. The next few seconds felt like an eternity as she waited for him to make that final movement to penetrate her, knowing that when he did, her climax would be instantaneous.

"Hank," she gasped, pleading with him not to toy with her any longer.

"I love you," he whispered.

He pushed his hips forward, burying himself deep into her waiting wetness. She screamed in ecstasy as the intense orgasm tore through her body while he continued to thrust in and out with hard, fast strokes. His climax quickly followed, before hers had subsided. He cried out her name as he came and then collapsed down exhausted on top of his lover.

They stayed motionless for several minutes, catching their breath, unable to find the energy to move. Not that either of them wanted to. She held him tightly to her, a satisfied smile on her face and her eyes were closed. The man she adored had just made love to her, and it has been as amazing as ever, pure heaven.

"Chocolate heaven," she murmured, speaking her last thought aloud.

He lifted his head and smiled. He kissed her gently, carefully withdrew from her, rolled onto his side, pulling her with him and sighed.

"Chocolate heaven," he agreed.

They lay together for a while, content and happy in each others arms, savouring their remaining time alone together.

Some time later they slowly moved. After washing in the water of the lake they dressed and began their steady walk back to the village. He placed his arm around her shoulders and she slipped her own arm around his waist.

"You certainly are full of surprises," he remarked. "What are you planning for next time dare I ask?"

She didn't answer straight away but then stopped and turned to him with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"We could always try whipped cream!"

--X--

The End – until next time that is :)


End file.
